Strength in Friends
by BadassSami13
Summary: Suck at summaries, just know that this is AU and it's got angst and rape... be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I really, really, really suck at updating on a schedule but I found an opportunity to review all of my work and I want to rewrite and edit everything to add little things here and there. I can't guarantee a dependable schedule and I am really sorry but I will try to keep up as much as possible.**

**This is an odd little thing that I randomly came up with. It is very AU and some characters may be OOC every once in a while but for the most part everyone will be the same. I don't own anything except Clark Walker.**

**I was going to put some background but everything I could put here, I already put in the story so just read and bear with me for a while. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

Temperance cringed when her boyfriend of two years raised his hand to strike her again. She tried to hide behind her arms but wasn't able to stop Clark's hand from connecting with her cheek, snapping her head to the side. Tears began to stream down her face as she cradled her injured cheek, disbelief adorning her delicate features. She knew if she opened her mouth he would hit her again, so Temperance just lowered her eyes to look at the floor and tried to leave the room hoping Clark would pass out drunkenly before too long. But to her dismay, he caught her by the shirt collar before she could successfully escape. He jerked her back to him violently, causing her to fall to her knees at his feet.

"Do you like being on your knees, you cheating bitch? Does your little boyfriend love it when you're on your knees for him?" His voice was slurred and his face was flushed, the alcohol on his breath nearly gagging her.

Clark raised his hand and slapped her again, this time on her other cheek. He reached for his belt, struggling to remove it. When he succeeded, Temperance looked up in time to see him swing his arm down, belt in hand, striking the faux leather against her back. She cried out in pain and tried to crawl away on her hands and knees.

"Where do you think you are going, stupid bitch?"

He lunged for her, tackling her to the ground. Without his belt, his pants had fallen to his ankles and Temperance could feel his hardening erection against her back. She shuddered because she knew what was coming next. Temperance screamed and tried to crawl away but Clark's weight held her in place as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He flipped her over roughly and began ripping her shirt off. She pushed at his hands but he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. Clark laid sloppy kisses on her chest and Temperance wiggled violently trying to break free.

"Hold still damn it! I am going to make you feel so good you are going to forget about your boyfriend, Seeley!"

Temperance screamed once more and Clark had had it. He grabbed his belt from the ground next to them and bound her hands together and tied them to the leg of the couch, which they had gracelessly fallen next to. Temperance kicked but couldn't manage to phase him in his drunken rage. Clark kissed her mouth, jaw, chest and stomach, and then sat up to gaze at her drunkenly as he rid her of her jeans and panties. Clark grabbed his semi hard dick and began stroking it, trying to be sexy. Temperance locked her knees together, hoping to discourage him or to at least hold out until he passed out. This effort, however, was futile. She discovered this quickly when Clark lifted her bottom off of the ground and thrust roughly into her ass. Temperance gasped at the horrible pain that tore through her body as Clark pounded in and out of her, using no lubrication of any kind and not preparing Temperance's body for the violent invasion. Temperance's vision began to dim as the pain from the sadistic assault on her body began to pull her from consciousness. She felt herself being torn open with every thrust. She became almost relieved when the blood from her wounds began to act as a lubricant for the violation. A few more sloppy thrusts and unconsciousness had taken her, tears falling constantly down her pain stricken face.

When Temperance came to, her entire body ached from the cruel attack. She sat up and realized that her hands were still bound to the couch. She looked around the room; finally spotting Clark sprawled out on the floor near the television on the far side of the room. Temperance's bottom ached and she finally had to lay back down to alleviate some of the pain. The remnants of her top and her jeans and panties were strewn about next to her and she fought through her pain fogged brain and remembered that her cell phone was in her jeans pocket. She bit her lip to fight through the pain as she sat back up and reached with her feet for her jeans. She finally got them close enough to her that she laid back down, thankful for small miracles when she dug into her pockets with her mouth and pulled out her cell phone. Temperance opened the device and dialed the one person she knew she could trust to get there before Clark woke up and wanted to go for a round two. As she waited for the call to connect, Temperance heard Clark shuffle and mumble something in his sleep before falling back fully into unconsciousness. She held her breath until her best friend would answer the call.

After three rings, Angela picked up the phone and sounded angry.

"Tempe! What's wrong?"

Late night phone calls had become a regular thing these past six months.

"Clark came home drunk. I need you to come get me. He tied me up."

Temperance choked on the tears that had been flowing since she had regained consciousness.

"Ok Sweetie. I will be right there. Where is he now?" Angela asked, already grabbing her car keys and leaving her apartment.

"He is passed out on the floor." Was Temperance's quiet answer.

"Sweetie, don't make any noise to wake him up. I will be right there. Hide your phone in case he does wake up."

"Ok."

The line went dead and Angela drove her car out of the parking lot and sped off in the direction of Clark and Tempe's place.

Temperance ended the call and slid her cell phone underneath her back, following Angela's orders. She allowed her eyes to slide close and tried to remember happy things to keep her mind off of the pain.

Angela and Temperance had been best friends since they were 7 years old. Temperance's parents had died when she was an infant and she was bounced from home to home, courtesy of a terrible system. Finally, she came to live with a wonderful couple who couldn't have children of their own when she had just turned 7. Angela and her family had lived right next door to the couple her entire life and when Temperance came to live with the Brennan's, she was utterly ecstatic to have another girl to play with. Angela's brother Seeley, who was 10, was disappointed that there was another girl instead of more boys. But over the years, he had begun to think of Temperance as his little sister, one he would do anything for. The girls had grown up inseparable and when they turned 18, they left the comfort of their parents' home to get an apartment of their own, just as Seeley had done when he turned 18. They had lived together for a year and six months, during which time Temperance had met and began seriously dating Clark Walker.

Temperance began to reminisce about the Clark she met in the bar that first night, making the tears fall even harder. Temperance had known that she was young, hell she was just barely 18 years old and she had already fallen head over heels with the handsome, courteous, gentlemanly businessman she had met while at a bar with Angela and Seeley one night. He wooed her, buyed her drinks, even though she was not legally allowed to drink and when it came time for Seeley to take the very drunk girls home, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and programmed his number in her cell phone.

A few weeks went by and Temperance was falling for Clark. Angela and Seeley both warned her about getting involved too quickly but she ignored them. Every night, Temperance was spending the night at Clark's condo, which she later came to find out was owned by his father who had no idea Clark was squatting there. A year and six months later, Clark had convinced Temperance to move out of the apartment she shared with Angela and move into his real home, which turned out to be a run-down old house in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors within 5 miles. That was good, for Clark at least, so when he came home drunk one night and punched Temperance for not having sex with him, no one could hear her scream.

Every time Clark hit her, Temperance always made an excuse for him. Despite their best efforts, Angela and Seeley could not make her leave Clark. They always tried to get Tempe away from him and Clark wised up and started to distancing Temperance from her best friends. Clark used the excuse that they were trying to separate them and he only wanted their love to be able to grow. Only within the last few weeks had he begun to rape her. Today had been the worst and as she began to remember the horrible pain of it, sobs rocked her entire body, but she was sure to stay quiet enough to not wake Clark.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I really, really, really suck at updating on a schedule but I found an opportunity to review all of my work and I want to rewrite and edit everything to add little things here and there. I can't guarantee a dependable schedule and I am really sorry but I will try to keep up as much as possible.**

**This is an odd little thing that I randomly came up with. It is very AU and some characters may be OOC every once in a while but for the most part everyone will be the same. I don't own anything except Clark Walker.**

Angela pulled up to the house her best friend shared with Clark. She eyed the shabby dwelling as she exited her car and walked up the path to the front door. She sighed when she heard soft sobs coming through the door. Angela tried the knob but realized that it was locked and reached above the door to where Temperance had hidden an extra house key without Clark knowing so in situations like this, Angela could come to the rescue. She really hated getting these late night phone calls because more times than not, she would come running and Temperance would try to assure her that everything was fine, Clark was just drunk and she had angered him. She would insist that Angela leave so that when Clark would wake up, he wouldn't be upset that Temperance had called her.

She unlocked the door and her heart ached when she saw Temperance laying on the floor, completely naked, shaking. Angela rushed to her side, not even bothering to look in Clark's direction when he rolled and grunted. Angela looked over Tempe's body and saw the small pool of blood underneath her hips and visibly shuddered. Angela reached up and touched Temperance's hand, willing her to open her brilliant blue eyes. Temperance jumped when she felt hands on her arm. Relief washed over her when she looked into the tear filled chocolate eyes of Angela.

"I'm so sorry Angela!" Temperance cried, burying her face into Angela's shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself for what that asshole does to you."

Temperance just cried into her friend's shoulder, while Angela held her, attempting to comfort her. Angela tried rocking Tempe but stopped quickly after a sharp intake of breath that was released in a whimper of pain. Clark shifted again, this time making Angela slightly uncomfortable. She glared at him and pulled Temperance's head up from her shoulder so she could look into the pained blue eyes of her best friend.

"Temperance, I am going to get you out of here." She spoke sternly, but quietly.

Angela reached up and released Temperance's wrists from tight bind of the belt. When she was free, Temperance wrapped her arms around her body and curled into the fetal position. Angela rubbed her back for a few moments before standing to pack some of Temperance's things. She rushed into Clark and Temperance's bedroom, heading straight for the closet where Temperance kept a suitcase packed and hidden thanks to Angela's constant insistence. Angela grabbed the suitcase and another shirt, as she remembered seeing the torn blouse that laid next to Temperance's trembling form. She shook the image from her head and hurried back to Temperance, who had managed to stand by herself and redress except for a shirt. Blood still slowly trickled from Temperance, staining through her jeans. She stood awkwardly staring down at Clark's unconscious form. Her small hands were clenched into fists and she looked utterly heartbroken.

"Here, put this on. We need to get you to the hospital. You are still bleeding." Angela handed Temperance the shirt she grabbed and nudged Temperance toward the door. It took a moment for her to look at her best friend and really see that she was there. She took the shirt and looked back down at Clark before Angela nudged her arm, encouraging her to dress so they could leave. Temperance put the shirt on and allowed Angela to lead her from the house, hugging herself the whole way. She got in Angela's car and withdrew into herself and as soon as Angela got into the driver's seat, she spoke.

"He said he loved me. He wanted to get married. I loved him."

The last part came out as barely a whisper and Angela ignored her, just wanting to leave Clark behind and help Temperance start over.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know I really, really, really suck at updating on a schedule but I found an opportunity to review all of my work and I want to rewrite and edit everything to add little things here and there. I can't guarantee a dependable schedule and I am really sorry but I will try to keep up as much as possible.**

**This is an odd little thing that I randomly came up with. It is very AU and some characters may be OOC every once in a while but for the most part everyone will be the same. I don't own anything except Clark Walker.**

Angela directed the car in the direction of the hospital but stopped when Temperance grabbed her arm.

"Please. I just want to go home and sleep. No hospital."

The pain in her voice over powered Angela's will and she turned around and headed back into the direction of her apartment.

Angela pulled up to the apartment that the girls had shared before Temperance moved out. Neither girl had spoken since Temperance pleaded with Angela to forgo the hospital. Angela got out of the car and reached into the backseat to retrieve Temperance's suitcase, then opened the passenger side door. Temperance had stopped crying, and sat in the car staring forward.

"Come on Tempy, you are safe now."

Temperance looked up at her friend, eyes devoid of any emotion. She took Angela's outstretched hand and lifted herself from the vehicle. The girls heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Seeley rushing toward them from the apartment building. He took one look at Temperance and pulled her into a hug. Tears began rolling down Angela's face, as she watched Seeley holding Temperance so gently as if she would break. Temperance buried her face into Seeley's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, drinking in his warmth and comfort. Angela had called Seeley before she left her apartment and told him what happened. He told her that he wanted to go with her to Clark's and give him what he deserved but Angela told him to just wait for them at her place until they got there. It took some very creative threats on Angela's part to deter Seeley from ignoring his sister and showing up and tearing Clark limb from limb, but reluctantly he agreed and was at Angela's apartment in less than five minutes awaiting their arrival.

Seeley held Temperance for what felt like an eternity before releasing her. He grabbed her hand and led the way up to the apartment, where he had kept himself busy with preparing Temperance's old room for her return. Seeley opened the door and ushered the girls in. Angela opened her mouth like she was going to speak but closed it, thinking better of it. Instead, she took Temperance's suitcase into her room, leaving Temperance and Seeley in the living room. He led Temperance to the couch and sat down, pulling her down to sit next to him. Again, he pulled her into a hug and she wept into his shirt, neither one speaking a word. Angela came back in and sat on the other side of Temperance, resting her hand on Temperance's leg, unsure of what else to do.

"It's okay, Temperance. He will NEVER hurt you again. I am going to make damn sure of that." Seeley spoke softly into Temperance's hair, looking at his sister with fire in his eyes. Angela knew that he blamed himself for letting Temperance get hurt.

"Temperance, honey, would you like to take a shower?" Angela asked, knowing that if she had gotten raped she would want to wash away every memory of the man who did it to her.

Temperance nodded against Seeley's chest and Angela left to get the shower ready for her. Temperance lifted her head once Angela had left and stared into Seeley's eyes. A mixture of rage and hurt was apparent on his face and she hated herself for hurting her two best friends in the whole world.

"I am so sorry Seeley. I-I thought he would change." Temperance spoke softly, tears still running down her face.

"Don't be sorry for what he did. Nothing he did was your fault. Angela and I will help you get through this, you will never have to go through anything like this again as long as I have anything to say about it. Cl- He is in the past now. Don't you ever think what he did was your fault." Seeley found himself unable to say the vile man's name.

"But you and Ange are hurting because of me. I was too blind to see what he was doing to me and I ended up hurting Angela and you." She choked on her words and stared at Seeley, her heart breaking.

"You didn't hurt us Temperance. He did. All you did was follow your heart and no one can fault you for that. Ange and I love you, nothing is going to change that and what happened definately does not change anything between the three of us." He stared into her leaking blue eyes, willing her to believe him.

Angela re-entered the living room with a towel slung over her arm. She watched the intense stare being shared by her brother and her best friend before she cleared her throat and they both looked up at her. Seeley helped Temperance up from the couch and Angela came to her best friend's side and walked with her to the bathroom, where the shower had already began to steam up the room. After making sure that Temperance would be alright, Angela left the bathroom, leaving the door open just a crack in case Temperance called, and walking into the living room to see her big brother pacing angrily.

"How could we let that happen to her, Angela? We are supposed to be her best friends and we let him hurt her. I am going to kill the slimy mother fucker!"

Seeley started toward the door to be stopped by Angela's hand on his shoulder.

"She needs us. Hell, she needs you. Kill him later. Right now Temperance has to be our main concern. You do not know how badly I wanted to slice off his dick when he was passed out just a few feet away from Tempe when I found her. But she needs us; we cannot go out and do something stupid to make us feel better. We need to make her feel better."

Seeley saw the anger that burned in his little sister's eyes, knowing full well that if Temperance hadn't been there, she wouldn't have stopped at castrating the stupid asshole. He smiled a little thinking of Angela slowly torturing Clark. The girl may be small, but he knew from growing up with her that you just do not fuck with her. The Wrath of Angela, as he had affenctionately named it when they were younger, was not something he took lightly.

Temperance welcomed the soothing stream of water down her naked body, rinsing the ever present feel of Clark on her. She reached up and completely shut off the cold water, allowing scalding hot water to rush down on her skin, turning it a bright pink. She sank down to the floor of the shower and pulled her knees to her chest, rocking slightly back and forth. She glanced down to the floor of the shower and her stomach turned as she watched the water spiral down the drain, tinted pink with her blood. She started to cry silently before willing to look away from the steady pink swirl.

She heard the small chirping tone of her cell phone and opened her eyes. She didn't want to move but she didn't want her parents to worry if it had been them. She crawled forward, leaving the steamy cocoon of the shower stall and wrestled her cell phone from her jeans pocket. Temperance took a breath and opened her phone. It took a moment for the letters to stop swirling in front of her tear filled eyes. When she was able to read the text message, her eyes widened. Dropping the phone, she scooted back into the shower as far away from the cell as she could and screamed.

"ANGELA! SEELEY!"

Temperance's voice shattered the momentary silence between the siblings. They both ran to the bathroom to find Temperance soaked under the constant stream of water of the shower, pointing at her opened cell phone on the floor. Angela shut off the water, puzzled as to why the water was so hot. She got into the shower to pull Temperance into a hug, soothing the trembling woman, while Seeley reached down and picked up the offending device. On the screen was an opened text message from Clark.

_ 'I know where you are you cheating bitch! And if you think they can protect you, you are dead wrong. I will be seeing you, real soon.'_

Anger boiled in Seeley's veins. Angela looked at him and shook her head, silently telling him to ignore his fury, for now. Shuddering under the intense amount of fury coursing through his body, he grabbed the towel that Angela had set on the counter and wrapped it around Temperance, averting his eyes to be respectful as Angela helped her out of the shower. He pulled Temperance to him, giving Angela a look, then pointedly looking at the cell phone he had placed on the counter. He ushered Temperance out of the bathroom to her bedroom, while Angela picked up the cell phone and nearly dropped it when she read the message. Seeley held Temperance until Angela had time to run to her own room, put on some dry clothes and come back to help Temperance dress. He left the room while she did so, to give the girls some privacy. Seeley headed back into the bathroom and grabbed the cell phone that Angela dropped back on the counter when after she had read the message and began responding to Clark's message.

_ 'If you ever so much as touch a hair on her head, so help me God nothing will stop me from ending you, slowly.'_

He sent the message, hoping so badly that Clark did come for Temperance so he would have a real reason to break the little bastard's neck. The reply came quick and infuriated Seeley even more, if it was even possible.

_ 'We will see…'_

Seeley threw the phone on the floor, smashing it. He almost smiled, knowing that Temperance wouldn't be hearing from Clark again if he had anything to do with it. He promised himself that he would replace the phone tomorrow, with a new number that only he and Angela would know. Seeley exited the bathroom and headed straight for Temperance's room where Angela was helping Tempe get into bed. He placed a gentle hand on his little sister's shoulder, nodding toward the door. She kissed Temperance on the forehead before leaving the room with her brother, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"I smashed Temperance's phone so we are going to get her a new one." He almost sounded proud of himself. "I am also going to sleep on her floor tonight. And yes I know it sounds a little over the top but I don't want her to be alone."

"I want to sleep with her too. I know you will be there but I will feel better if we are both there for her." Angela said, daring him to try to talk her out of it.

He nodded and watched his little sister go back into Tempe's room and speak softly to her. After a small nod from Temperance, Angela exited the room and headed down the hall to her own bedroom, weary. Seeley walked into the living room, grabbed a few pillows and a blanket then headed back to Temperance's bedroom. He found her lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, not even looking down at him when he entered her room. He began to make a bed for himself on the floor next to her bed, when Temperance began to cry again. He stopped his preparations and moved to sit on the edge of her bed and gently wiped away her tears.

"Listen to me Temperance." She continued to stare at the ceiling, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. "Look at me." She did. "He will never hurt you again. I am here to make sure of it." She looked grateful at his words but continued to cry. "Try and get some sleep sweetie. It has been a stressful night."

Temperance flinched when she remembered exactly what had transpired that night. Seeley hated that he couldn't erase what happened, but he would be dead before it ever happened again, of that he was damn sure. He didn't know exactly what had happened, he was not even sure Angela did but Temperance would tell them when she was ready, or not. It really didn't matter as long as she was no longer hurting. Temperance turned away from Seeley, not because she didn't want him there, she just didn't want him to see her cry anymore. Seeley took the hint and continued with his bed making. When it was suitable, he laid down, knowing that he would not get much sleep, but just being near Temperance made him feel better that she was not alone.

Angela reentered bedroom just as Seeley had laid down. She held no blankets or pillows. She ignored Seeley's pointed look before walking to the empty side of Temperance's bed and pulled back the covers, crawling in and settling. The only thing to be heard were her soft murmurs of comfort to her best friend.

Not knowing what the future held killed him, but the fact that Temperance was safe; never to be hurt again eased him into a temporary contentment that allowed him to drift into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know I really, really, really suck at updating on a schedule but I found an opportunity to review all of my work and I want to rewrite and edit everything to add little things here and there. I can't guarantee a dependable schedule and I am really sorry but I will try to keep up as much as possible.**

**This is an odd little thing that I randomly came up with. It is very AU and some characters may be OOC every once in a while but for the most part everyone will be the same. I don't own anything except Clark Walker.**

**Dream = Bold**

Regular = Normal

_Text Messages = Italics_

**"Clark. No, stop."**

**Temperance struggled against Clark's strong arms, to absolutely no avail. He threw her down on her stomach onto their bed, quickly pinning her down with his weight. They were about the same height, 5'10" but Clark was much stronger because he always went to the gym with his buddies to work out. Clark bit her soft shoulder and she cried out in pain. He chuckled viciously into Temperance's hair, and began whispering his intent in her ear.**

**"I am going to make you feel so good baby. You are going to forget about your boyfriend on the side, Seeley, and I am going to make you scream."**

**"Clark, please you know I would never cheat on you. You know that. I love you so much please don't do this! I love you." Her voice was broken with fear.**

**Tears streamed down her face, wetting the blanket underneath them. She tried to get some kind of leverage against him so she could free herself long enough to get away. But he grabbed her arms and straddled her back, holding her arms still with his hands. Temperance continued to struggle and Clark got angry.**

**"Goddammit you stupid bitch!"**

**He flipped her over so she could see his angry face. Fear sent chills down her spine as he raised his fist and she flinched waiting for the connection…**

Temperance screamed and woke up, sweat covering her body. Seeley shot to her side, concern on his face. Angela was already awake from Temperance's whimpering in her sleep and looked on helplessly as she tried to calm her friend.

"It's okay. I'm here. He's gone now. You are safe." Seeley soothed, his voice low and smooth, dispite his fear and anger.

Seeley pulled Temperance onto his lap and held her close, stroking her hair. Angela burst into tears, hurting so much because she could do nothing to sooth the trembling woman. She rubbed Temperance's back and looked at her brother, helpless tears streaming down her beautiful face. Seeley whispered soft words into Temperance's ear, attempting to calm her. She relaxed a little when she realized that it was just a dream and she was in her own room with Seeley and Angela.

"Are you okay?"

Angela asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, hoping to bring Tempe to reality instead of having to relive whatever nightmare she had been having. Temperance lifted her head from Seeley's shoulder and looked at her two best friends. The fear and concern on their faces killed her and she just wanted it all to be over.

"I am fine. Just a bad dream. I'm fine." She stared to struggle in Seeley's arms.

Seeley and Angela both gave her looks of disbelief.

"Seriously, I just want to go back to sleep."

Temperance moved off of Seeley and shifted to lie back down. Angela and Seeley gave each other matching looks of 'should we believe her?' but shrugged it off when Temperance curled herself into a ball on the bed and closed her eyes. Angela smoothed Temperance's hair that had fallen haphazardly on the pillow then got up and laid back down. Seeley sighed and moved to go back to the floor and hopefully fall back to sleep but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. He turned his head to look at Temperance who had lifted her head and was looking at him.

"Will you sleep with me?" Her voice was soft, the fear of rejection staining her words.

Seeley nodded and stood, looking for an appropriate place to lay. Angela moved over, pulling Temperance over toward her so Seeley could lay down on the edge of the bed. He and Angela, tried to maintain a little space between each of them and Temperance since she was in the middle, not sure if she wanted to be touched. Just as they were about to drift into a light sleep, Temperance rolled on her right side to face Angela and laid her head on the woman's shoulder. Angela was shocked but shifted so they would be more comfortable and settled back in. Seeley felt the shifting and was glad they Temperance wasn't shutting them out completely. Closing his eyes, he shifted slightly to get comfortable when Temperance grabbed his left arm and pulled it across her waist, dragging him on his right side and flush against her body. She held onto his arm, snuggling his arm under her chin. Seeley smiled and allowed Temperance to do what she wanted to feel comforted like she used to when they were kids.

When Seeley, Angela and Temperance were younger, their parents were very close just as the children had been. They would have date nights were the four adults would go out for the evening, leaving the girls in Seeley's care. The girls loved it when Seeley would watch them because he let them watch scary movies, much to scary for girls of their age. They would all go to bed around 11 o'clock but just like clockwork half an hour after they were settled, the girls in Angela's room and Seeley in his own room right next door, Angela and Temperance would walk into Seeley's room and crawl into his bed with him because they were scared. Seeley would welcome the girls into his bed, Angela on one side, Temperance on the other, and waited for them both to fall asleep before he would allow himself to drift off.

Seeley remembered each time that happened, their parents date night occurred two times every month, and everytime, without fail, he would allow the girls to watch the scary movies and would wait patiently for them to come into his room, frightened. He smiled, remembering those simple and wonderful years spending time with his two favorite women in the world. As he got older, feelings blossomed for the beautiful and intelligent woman, who was his sister's best friend. He never acted on them and as he got even older he started to distance himself from Tempe, afraid of hurting the woman he had grown to love. He now regretted that decision with every fiber of his being. His mind whirled with 'what ifs' but he shut those thoughts down before he could hurt himself more. He shook his head and snuggled in closer to Temperance allowing himself to drift into a uneasy sleep as he tried to only remember the happy times of their youth.

The next morning, Seeley was the first to wake up. He carefully removed arm from underneath Temperance's head and left the sleeping women room to use the bathroom. After showering, Seeley walked out of the bathroom in a fresh t shirt and jeans to head toward the kitchen. He started to prepare a pot of coffee when he heard light footsteps coming down the hallway. Angela appeared around the corner, hair all messed up from sleep.

"Wow Angela, has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you first wake up?"

Seeley laughed and quickly ducked to dodge Angela's slap.

"Shut up. We can't all be morning people. And hurry up with the damn coffee."

Seeley chuckled at his little sister as she left the kitchen to go to the bathroom. When the coffee was done, he decided to make pancakes for breakfast. He remembered that when they were growing up and Temperance spent the night at their house, Seeley and Angela's mother would always make blueberry pancakes and that always seemed to brighten the girls' day. This was a day that was going to need a little brightening. He pulled all of the necessary ingredients out of the cupboards and started making the pancakes.

"Something smells good."

Seeley turned around and saw Temperance standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Temperance walked over to grab herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, watching Seeley prepare breakfast. She was trying not to think of what had transpired the night before and Seeley sure as hell was not going to bring it up. He continued making the pancakes, stealing glances at Temperance every once in a while. Angela came back into the kitchen, fresh from a shower, and inhaled deeply.

"Seeley I freaking love it when you make blueberry pancakes."

Angela smiled at Temperance and went over to grab herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the table opposite of Temperance and they all were silent. Seeley finished with the pancakes and brought a heaping plateful of them to the table. He went to a cupboard, pulling out three plates, three forks and reached into the refrigerator to grab the syrup. He set everything on the table, almost dropping it all when Temperance nearly ran into him when she got up to grab him a cup of coffee. They both blushed and apologized before continuing on with their tasks.

When they all were seated, Temperance was the first to grab a few pancakes and place them on her plate, then smothering them in syrup. She scooped a heaping forkful into her mouth and smiled appreciatively at Seeley.

"These are really good." She mumbled around her mouthful.

"Thank you."

Seeley sipped at his coffee thoughtfully as Angela grabbed a few pancakes and repeated the same actions Temperance had just taken. He watched as the women ate their pancakes happily, giggling when the memories of their childhood surfaced.

"Oh my gosh Tempy. Do you remember the first time Seeley helped my mom make these pancakes?"

Temperance swallowed before laughing. "Yeah, that was a train wreck, sorry Seeley, but those pancakes were horrible. But these are much better." She added before shoveling more of the syrup soaked pancakes into her mouth.

Seeley smiled at the girls reminiscing, finally reaching for some pancakes before they were all gone. By the end of breakfast, both women were smiling and laughing, remembering the good times of their childhood. Seeley got up and started cleaning but Angela stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Seeley. I will take care of this mess. You can make some slammin' pancakes but you sure as hell make a mess doing it."

Seeley set the dishes that he had grabbed in the sink and left the kitchen to go to the living room. Temperance watched Seeley leave, and then whispered to Angela.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He seemed fine earlier. What about you, are you okay?"

Something flashed in Tempe's eyes before the blue orbs returned to their previous happy bright blue.

"Yes. I am fine."

Angela shrugged and started to clean up the kitchen. Temperance had thought about helping her but instead grabbed her coffee and headed into the living room to join Seeley. She found him sitting on the couch in silence.

"Is everything okay?"

Seeley looked startled but just smiled up at her.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

Temperance sat down on the couch next to Seeley, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding her mug with both of her hands.

"I think you know what I am thinking about. I am really worried."

"Me too."

Seeley looked over at Temperance, fear crossing her features before quickly dissolving into an emotionless stare. He put his arm around her shoulders, not pulling her towards him but just resting it around her, giving her some comfort.

"Why me, Seeley? Why did he choose me?" Her voice held no emotion, but he felt her body start to shake.

"I don't know. I honestly do not know."

Tears filled Temperance's eyes as she looked up at Seeley. Her bottom lip quivered with fear and he just wanted to kill Clark Walker with his bare hands.


End file.
